plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 8
For the Chinese version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 8 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of the level before the v1.8 update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |image = Ancient Egypt - Day 8.png |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |EM = Nine |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Keysplosion (10 World Keys) *Old: A World Key/Mystery Gift Box |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in Ancient Egypt |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 7 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 9}} Difficulty The player cannot choose their own plants. Instead, they are given the plants via conveyor belt, like Day 4. Therefore, the player is limited to what plants they can use to defend against the zombies. On the other hand, sun is not necessary in this level, because plants given by the conveyor belt are free. This level might trouble new or inexperienced players, especially with Mummified Gargantuars which can take in 3600 damage per shot before dying, crush plants, are fast, and throw Imp Mummies when damaged. Waves |note1 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie2 = |note2 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie3 = |zombie4 = -2 |note4 = Sandstorm! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie6 = =4 |zombie7 = 3 |note7 = Sandstorm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 2 |note8 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie9 = -1 -3 -5 |note9 = First flag; Sandstorm! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = 2x Plant Food available |zombie11 = 4 |zombie12 = 3 |note12 = 1x Plant Food available; Sandstorm! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = 2 5 |zombie14 = 1 3 5 |note14 = 2x Plant Food available |zombie15 = 4 2 -1 -5 |zombie16 = |note16 = 1x Plant Food available; Sandstorm! |ambush16 = |zombie17 = 2 4 |note17 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie18 = 3 |note18 = Final wave}} = carries five camel segments - carries four camel segments Strategies Strategy 1 Beginning stages *Use only one offensive plant to kill the few zombies coming from the right side: they could be the Potato Mine, Cabbage-pult, or Bloomerang. Save the Iceberg Lettuces and Wall-nuts for later. Soon enough, you should have at least two columns of offensive plants before the first big wave of zombies approaches. **Try to have at least one Bloomerang and one Cabbage-pult on each column for increased efficiency. *Place all Wall-nuts at the third column so you will not have to worry about the approaching Mummified Gargantuar once the next wave starts. *The other zombies, especially Camel Zombies, should be paid attention to. Try to kill them quickly to get ready for meeting the Mummified Gargantuar. *Use Potato Mines to deal with Buckethead Mummies or Conehead Mummies. Alternatively, an Iceberg Lettuce may do so, but it is not enough to hold it off, especially if another Iceberg Lettuce arrives in the conveyor belt. Intermediate stages *This stage begins when the first Mummified Gargantuar comes to the screen. By now, you should have at least three columns of plants. Plant as many unused plants on the row to damage and slow down the Mummified Gargantuar from coming all the way. It is now time to plant an Iceberg Lettuce on the row of the Mummified Gargantuar (if you have Plant Food, use it to freeze all zombies on the screen for a few seconds so you can concentrate on the Mummified Gargantuar). If the Mummified Gargantuar breaks out of its frozen shell, repeat until you have no more left. The first Mummified Gargantuar will die, and the level should continue to be at its easy difficulty. *If you have no more Iceberg Lettuces, use any regular plant you have to stall the zombie. It takes about 1.5 to 2 seconds for the Mummified Gargantuar to crush a plant. You should get an Iceberg Lettuce pretty soon. **While the Mummified Gargantuar is frozen, you can plant a Potato Mine near it. Once the Mummified Gargantuar unfreezes, you can take out 90 peas worth of its health. *Do not worry about its Imp. The Mummified Gargantuar does not throw it far. Final stages *This stage begins at the final wave. It is most likely that one or two Mummified Gargantuars will come out to the screen. That is your main concern - not the other zombies that come. Your defenses should be able to take care of them easily. Use the same strategy you had for stage two twice (at the same time) to kill the Mummified Gargantuars. It may be more difficult this time, but with correct planning, you can pass the level. Strategy 2 *Plant Cabbage-pults on the first column when the first zombie appears, which is a Mummy Zombie. *Plant Bloomerang on the second column when Conehead Mummy appears. *Plant an Iceberg Lettuce or a Potato Mine when the Buckethead Mummy appears, which should help you get over with the zombie quickly. *Next, plant a Bloomerang on the second when the Camel Zombies appear. Plant two Wall-nut when the ambush "Sandstorm!" appears on the screen. *Start planting Cabbage-pults on the odd number columns, and Bloomerangs on the even number columns. This will kill the Mummified Gargantuars quickly. Try saving Plant Food for the Mummified Gargantuars, too. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *Dr. Zomboss is first introduced in this level as well as the Gargantuar. *King Nut, an achievement, is unlocked if the player finishes this level. *Lawn mowers are allowed in this level after the 2.9 update. **This is done possibly to reduce the difficulty as this is the first world, and without it the level can be hard to new or inexperienced players. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 Mummy Zombie and Mummified Gargantuar Ancient Egypt Day 8 (Ep.9)|By Ancient Egypt Day 8 - Walkthrough Ancient Egypt Day 8 Plants vs Zombies™ 2 - Walkthrough - Ancient Egypt - Day 8 How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 8's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels